Infernum Universe/Objects
stuff.txt if you think i'm gonna try and sell you something or talk nonsense this time around, wellllll, youd beter think twice think long and hard cuz i'm gonnd do it again how about a poem? i like poems. well, no, i dont, but its part of the joke so whatever. i am red not blue this is article number four i'll pay you to wipe the floor i spit hot, supa hot, fire and i defs ain';t no liar top hat, cape, infernum, so dapper aha, but im not a rapper ... why are you stil reading this i didn't pay you anything thsi time i know this is bad just open the files already jeez There are two files here, both word documents. Weapons & Tools - Microrough Word  Listed below are common weapons or tools used by the residents of Xeno Nui. Toa Tools are also listed here. While they have a cursory entry in their respective owner's data files, it is here where they will be described in greater detail. *'Dragon gauntlet:' Toa Xaedan's weapon. Unlike most Toa, his Toa Tool was already mounted on his arm when he transformed from a Matoran. This heavy gauntlet covers an entire forearm. It's primary function is to increase the user's power exponentially. It acts not as a channel for elemental power, but rather as an amplifier, a similarity to this being Toa Takanuva's Power Lance. It is not completely certain where the dragon gauntlet was made, but there have been scraps of blueprints found in the Tajun laboratory. That may very well be the key to solving this unique weapon's origins. Made from protosteel and some foreign metal called "elinvar", an alloy used specifically for it's high resistance to magnetic fields and warping at high temperatures. This weapon has limited computing abilities and can respond to various verbal commands. To finish off this entry, there is a list of all known verbal commands, some of which are found in the Xaedan file. **'Boost:' Instantly doubles the current energy output. Doubles the strain of using elemental energy. Higher "stacks" of the Boost command can lead to headaches, weakened muscles, and, if stacked too high, a complete overload and unconsciousness. There is a delay between the Boost command, often around sixty seconds but this can differ from user to user. **'Explosion:' A massive attack which expends all doubled power and reverts output back to it's original state. The attack can be a bit chaotic in nature. There is some time after which this command is unable to be inputted to the gauntlet, as it needs time to cool down. **'Equalize:' An alternative to the Explosion command is to Equalize. Equalizing evenly distributes the boosted output among nearby allies. Again, like the Explosion, there will be a time thereafter in which this command cannot be used. **'Convert:' This command is not applicable with all users. When it is, the gauntlet needs to be in physical contact with the user's Kanohi. For a short while, the gauntlet will be imbued with the Kanohi's powers. **'Drive:' This command is rarely used, but is worth an explanation nonetheless. Drive activates the gauntlet's autopilot mode, where it will Boost, Equalize, etc. as it sees fit by analyzing external stimuli, the vitals of the user, etc. One of the few applications it can see regular use is if the user has or is about to pass out. During autopilot, the gauntlet can defend the user, to an extent. **'Burst:' This will convert all gained elemental energy into raw, physical energy. In this state, the user will be unable to input Explosion or Equalize. The toll on using Burst is even greater than that of using Explosion, so it is advised that this command should be used sparingly. **'Override:' This will trigger the user's Nova Blast. The Nova Blast will be affected by previous stacks of Boost, thereby potentially making it a devastating attack. *'Condensers:' Toa Tsukumi's weapon of choice. These are not in fact weapons, but actually re-purposed tanks taken from an old aquarium display unit. According to some stories, when Tsukumi became a Toa, she turned her nose up at all the Toa Tools offered to her. There may be some merit to these tales, as this Toa of Water loves nothing more than a a good fisticuffs. Her condensers are mounted to her wrists and continually compress water vapour in the air, giving her an endless supply of water to fuel her elemental attacks. *'Chaingun:' Toa Caine's weapon. According to the Toa of Air, this gun "fires two-hundred custom-tooled cartridges per minute." This weapon does not seem to be of this world, as it is made of some strange alloy, much like the dragon gauntlet. In any case, it is a beautiful weapon, deadly in the right hands. Larger than some Toa, this radioactive minigun is an awesome sight to behold. According to Caine, this was the only Toa Tool presented to him when he became a Toa Hordika. As he was never an ordinary Toa before, he had no tool to mutate beforehand. *'Frost Claws:' Toa Kaixin's Toa Tool. A miracle of modern science, rather befitting, as it's user is also a scientist. Specifically designed for Toa of Ice, the frost claws are hollow protosteel weapons that are mounted on the user's wrists. The claws are filled with liquid nitrogen taken in from the surrounding air. They automatically harness Ice elemental energies to lower the temperature within them. In addition, since the the environment inside of the claws contains pure nitrogen, the pressure is lower, thereby reducing the amount of elemental energy needed, as a lower pressure makes it easier to freeze the nitrogen. The result is a weapon in which its surface is nearly ninety degrees below zero. A good smack from this weapon can cause cracks in metal due to the sudden change in temperature, making up for its hollow insides. Here's the second document. Other Objects - Microrough Word  later Category:User:ChineseLegolas Category:Infernum